DRW Leon Bell
Leon Bell is a psychopath appearing in the '' Dead Rising 2'' mission Meet the Contestants. He is a Terror is Reality contestant who idolized Chuck Greene when he was a professional Supercross racer, but thinks he has gone soft since then. He is a survivor of the Las Vegas zombie outbreak, and a psychopath in the Fortune City outbreak. When he is not competing at the Arena, he is greeting tourists outside his booth and trailer, set up outside the Yucatan Casino. Introduction In the game's Introduction, Leon competes against Chuck Greene, Anim White, and Kristopher Bookmiller in the Terror is Reality event. Before they head on stage, Leon taunts Chuck about his dead wife, implying that Chuck's incompetence was the cause of her death. Meet the Contestants :See Meet_the_Contestants#Tactics for tactics to beat Leon In the mission Meet the Contestants, Leon confronts Chuck in front of the arena, revealing to Chuck that despite his hostility, he was a massive fan of Chuck during his motocross days, but now believes Chuck to have gone soft. He then murders Carlos Mertiz, a nearby survivor by cutting him down with his slicecycle, having decided that the outbreak is nothing more than an extension of the games where humans are worth "double points." Leon then goads Chuck into a motorcycle battle through the Platinum Strip after throwing him a bike key. Upon his defeat, his motorcycle's gas tank springs a leak as he heads back to his motorcycle trailer. After he sees Chuck, Leon taunts him more and begins to spin his bike in a low dip, causing the attached chainsaw to create a spark and ignite the bike and himself. Leon continues to taunt Chuck as he is immolated, claiming he will never beat him. When Leon finally falls to the ground, Chuck dryly quips "Yeah, you're on fire." Killing Leon unlocks his motorcycle trailer, which contains a motorbike and a workbench for creating customized vehicles, like the slicecycle. Trivia *His fight music is the Terror is Reality theme song, which also plays at the Overtime Mode credits. It can be found here. *Leon shares some similarities with photographer Kent Swanson from Dead Rising, being a professional rival to Chuck that sees himself as superior in every way. Additionally, both Kent and Leon admired Frank and Chuck (respectively) for their abilities at one point before the battle. *Leon bears some resemblance to the Convicts, in that both almost kill the main character of their respective games on their psychopath initial encounters, and that both use vehicles to get around the parks. Both psychopaths also kill another survivor in the encounter cutscene. *This is the only time Chuck actually identifies the psychopath as crazy. * Wallace Hertzog in the Tape it or Die blog said that Leon is "known for his drug scandals."Johnny Pipes, #Liveblogging: *Actually* Live!! *Actually* at TiR!! *Actually* Now!, Tape it or Die, (August 11, 2010). *Leon is the only psychopath from Dead Rising 2 not to return in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Video Gallery File:Dead rising leon bust 2.png|Leon Bell File:Dead rising leon bust 3.png|Leon Bell File:Dead rising srv contestant3.png|Leon in his TiR outfit File:Leon Bell artwork.jpg|Leon Bell File:Leon3.png File:Dead Rising leon notebook.png|Notebook Entry Uf_haircap_cm.jpg| Uf_head_cm.jpg| Uf_onesuit_cm.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters